Many individuals enjoy fishing but do not have the patience to constantly monitor the fishing line such that a fish may pull on the fishing line and steal the bait when the fisherman is not paying attention. It would be desirable, therefore, for these type of fishermen to have a fishing accessory which could be clipped to a fishing rod and which would give an audible and/or a visual alerting output to the fisherman such that the fisherman could rapidly retrieve the rod and attempt to set the fishhook. Because children have short attention spans, it would be a further benefit to have such a device that included an audio playback device that could be selected by a user to provide a spoken output when the device was activated. These functions also are beneficial to visual and hearing impaired sportsmen.